


His Fault

by NARWHALTALE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Background Enoshima Junko, Blood and Injury, Fuyuhiko is the leader, Gonta is a bodyguard, Hurt No Comfort, It's all angst, It's called the Oumaryuu gang, Kaito is a bodyguard, Kirigiri is the boss, Kokichi and Rantaro are siblings, Kokichi is the co-leader, M/M, Naegi is an agent, No Spoilers, Peko cares for Fuyuhiko, Shuichi is a spy, Yakuza AU, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: The Oumaryuu gang. One of the most notorious in Japan. Shuichi's been sent there to get to the base and take it down from the inside out, except...He failed. He was stupid. He fell in love.And suddenly, it's his job or the location of the base.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro (Background), Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (mentioned), Iruma MIu/K1-B0 (mentioned), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

“H-Hey, is ah - is Ouma-sama here today?” Shuichi asked Gonta carefully. Sure, Gonta was one of the nicest people living in this base, but he was always cautious around the mafia. 

“Ah! Shuichi! Yes! Kokichi is in office! You want Gonta to let you see Kokichi?” Shuichi nodded awkwardly. “Okay! Gonta retrieve Kokichi! Please wait right here!” With that, the tall, muscular man opened the door he stood in front of and walked in, shutting the big brown door behind him. 

Shuichi waited and tapped his foot nervously. He was still afraid. He was always afraid. 

“Ah, hello, Saihara-kun!” He heard a passing voice and turned around to see Kaede waving at him as he walked by. 

She had been his trainer to work here; he supposedly worked as a goonie, but Kokichi took a liking to him, so he had quite a few friends here. 

Unfortunately…

It was stupid, making friends. He knew that. He came into this place knowing that. And yet… He couldn’t help it. 

The people here, they were nothing like he’d heard, nothing like the people in the movies or training videos he was shown in the government. They were normal people, normal people just like the people he worked for. 

Tojo Kirumi had a child she worked here to protect. With the money she earned from her maid work, she paid for the child, a little girl with a name Shuichi didn’t know, to have a good, wholesome, healthy life. 

Hoshi Ryoma had a girlfriend he worked here to provide for. He was apathetic, but he put his all into his work to make sure she was happy. 

Iruma Miu had a husband, a robot, who’d been abandoned in a dump. She invented weapons to repair him and improve him. In fact, Kiibo lived here, in the area sectioned off for family. 

Tanaka Gundham had a wife, a kind woman named Nevermind Sonia, and pets who he often spoke highly about. He kept a locket on him, something given to him by Nevermind, with her picture in it. 

Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, the leader of this gang, had a wife, his assistant. He protected her constantly. His story had been that he’d ran away from an old gang with Pekoyama-san, and started new here. Pekoyama-san, who had once been his simple hitwoman, now had as much authority as him. 

All of these people were just trying to provide for those they loved. 

There was a reason Shuichi hadn’t done his job yet. 

Shuichi sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“Hey! Saihara!” Shuichi stood up much straighter. It was one of his best friends here, Kaito. “Sup! You going to see Ouma-sama again?” Shuichi smiled sheepishly. “Thought so. Harumaki and I were hanging out, so when Gonta comes back, tell him I’m sorry I’m late. I got called in by Boss.” He explained before walking off. 

“...bye…” He said quietly.

The door opened then. Gonta walked out with a smile, and someone shorter followed behind him. 

Ouma Kokichi… Where would Shuichi even start? Ouma had no family but Amami Rantaro, his step-brother. And yet, he worked by Kuzuryuu’s side and was practically family to everyone in his gang. Kokichi lied, he acted rude, but he also knew when to shut up. He was the one who plotted out most heists. He was also the more social leader, choosing to check up on pretty much anyone he could. 

Shuichi liked him…

...more than platonically. 

“Saihara-chan! Fancy seeing you here, nishi… So, what’s up? You can go, Gonta. Maybe go check up on Peko-Peko for me, ‘kay?” 

Gonta smiled. “Okay! Gonta go check on Peko and report back!” With that, he ran off. 

“Sup, subordinate. What can I do for you?” Kokichi asked more professionally this time. “My schedule should be free up to about six o’ clock pm, since our uh - y’know, leader meeting and whatnot, wait, shit, that’s confidential - uh - you won’t tell, or I'll kill you.” He threatened, then smirked. “Buuut, you’re too timid to do  _ that.  _ Why are you even in the mafia anyways, Shuichi?” 

Shuichi felt a cold sweat on his forehead.

“Mikan is here for Ibuki, and to help with health shit. She has an explanation. But why are  _ you _ here? You’re not a fighter, that’s obvious. I’ve seen you on the field. You can barely hold a sword without shaking. In fact, you’ve never killed anyone.” 

“You’re supposedly a hitman. But I don’t think you are…” Kokichi narrowed his eyes at Shuichi and stepped closer to him. 

“Maybe you’re not supposed to be here at all. Maybe, you, Shuichi Saihara, are a  _ traitor _ .” Kokichi scowled. “And I don’t like  _ traitors. _ ”

“I-I-I-I’m n-not! I-I s-s-swear, I r-really want to be here, I-I’m getting better, I -” 

“Okay, Jesus, no need to freak out, dude. I know you’re not a traitor. You don’t have the guts for that.” Kokichi relented. 

“S-S-S-Sorry - “ 

“Oh, fuck, Shuichi, don’t cry, you know I suck with tears…” Kokichi muttered. Shuichi managed to pull himself together. 

“S-Sorry, I just really - I uh - “ 

“Whatever. What did you need again?” Kokichi stared unimpressively. “I don’t have all day, I could be messing around in the arcade right now.” 

“O-oh, I was actually hoping we c-could u-uh, h-hang out…” Shuichi mumbled. “B-But if you’re busy - “ 

“You know what, sure. What’cha got in mind?” Kokichi asked. 

“U-Um, we could go to the arcade, i-if you’d like…” Shuichi stuttered. Kokichi gave him a small smirk. 

“Sure thing, emo. Let’s go.” 

***

Shuichi stared at the burner phone in his hand. 

He’d made the excuse that his family had reached out to him, wanting to reconnect. They were quite kind with that stuff in the Oumaryuu gang (yes, that was the name of it). Probably because of Kokichi’s thoughts on family. 

And here he was, his Uncle’s home, his old room, sitting on his old bed, and panicking. 

“I-I’m sorry, I d-don’t understand…” 

_ “You’ve been on this case a  _ long _ time, Saihara. It’s time for us to make our move. Send the address of the base, go there, and we will take care of the rest.”  _

“Y-You’re not planning on… Killing them, right?” 

_ “They’re yakuza, Saihara. They kill people. They hurt people. Don’t tell me you’re going soft.”  _

“I-I’m not - b-but - “

_ “But?”  _

“We could… we could g-gather information by taking them alive.” 

There was a pause. 

_ “We’ll take the leaders alive. Ouma and Kuzuryuu. The rest are simply background. However, if they give us trouble, we’ll have no choice.”  _

“B-But - “ 

_ “The address, Shuichi. It’s that or your badge.” _

…

. . .

**_Shuichi gave them the address._ **

***

“How’d it go?” Kaede asked him cheerfully. 

Shuichi smiled awkwardly. “I-It went fine… My Uncle was glad to see me.” He lied. Kaede smiled. 

“I’m glad! Ah, uh, I’d train you today, but Rantaro and I are having a date, so you have today off!” She smiled and flushed. 

“O-Oh! Yeah, where are you going?” His voice cracked.

_ Kaede’s getting out of here. That’s good.  _

“Is something… wrong?” Kaede asked. “You know you can always go to Ouma-sama. He’s always there for everyone, even if he hates admitting it…” 

“N-No! No, I’m fine, really. Have fun on your date, Akamatsu-san.”

“Thanks!” She giggled. 

Kaede skipped away. 

Shuichi quickly locked himself in his room and started pacing. 

_ I know you’re not the traitor. You don’t have the guts for that.  _

Oh, if he knew…

_ They’re going to die. They’re going to die.  _

_ No they won’t. Not if they don’t struggle. It’s going to be fine. They-They’ll be okay. _

_...they won’t be.  _

_ They’re yakuza.  _

_ They’re human.  _

_ They kill people.  _

_ They have family. _

_ I can’t do this. _

Shuichi choked out a quiet, disbelieving sob. He’d done something so, so stupid. 

He fell in love with his target. 

Kokichi was kind (when he wanted to be), and intriguing, and beautiful, and mysterious, and -

He was wonderful. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

“Hey! You okay?”

_ Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.  _

“I-I’m fine!” 

The door clicked open. 

“I don’t think you are.” Kokichi leaned on the doorway. “What happened? Something with your uncle?” He frowned. 

“U-Uh - “ 

The siren went off. 

_ “Shit.”  _ Kokichi whispered, and a wild look entered his eyes. “Lock your door. Don’t you dare open it until you here the specific amount of taps.  _ Shit!!  _ Fuck, fuck, I have to find Rantaro.” Kokichi held his head in his hands. 

“Keep your door locked. Get into the compartment in your closet until one of us can get you to the bunker, got it? The compartment should be just enough to fit you.” 

“Wait, but th-they’ll be looking for you!” Shuichi warned. Kokichi just smiled weakly. 

“I can take care of myself.” 

Kokichi slammed Shuichi’s door, and his footsteps clicked down the hall. 

“Nononononono!” Shuichi shouted to himself. 

He stood up, willingly disregarded orders, and opened his door. 

**_He wasn’t the one in danger here, after all._ **

What was the result? Chaos, of course. 

There were gunshots, gunshots and smoke and clinking swords and the air smelled like iron, like blood. 

_ People are dead.  _

Shuichi held his breath to hold back a gag and started peering through the messy place. He could smell wooden-scented smoke. It seemed a fire had broken out. Wonderful. 

A bullet whizzed by, and Shuichi ducked and gasped. 

Smoke whirled into Shuichi’s nose and mouth. He coughed once, twice, and shoved his black turtleneck over his mouth and nose so he could breathe. 

When his lungs were in working order again, he plugged his nose and continued forward. 

_ “Detective Saihara!” _ His head snapped up at the voice, and a deep scowl scrunched his face.  _ “You must get out of here! We’ve gotten Kuzuryuu! Our mission is complete! We need to get out of here, though, the place was firebombed!” _

“Y-You - You firebombed them!?” Shuichi choked out. 

_ We’ve gotten Kuzuryuu… _

_ Where is Kokichi!? _

_ “It was necessary, chaos was needed so we could flush them out! We can talk when we get out!” _

“Naegi, do you know what you’ve done!? They’re all going to  _ die!” _ Naegi cringed. 

“ _ Lord Enoshima said it was necessary… I’ll t-talk to her when we get out of here, but we need to - “  _

A loud bang cut him off, as well as the sound of a growing fire. 

_ “Come on, Saihara!” _

“No! I c-can’t - cover for me, Naegi!”

Shuichi ran in the opposite direction. 

The fire kept roaring. The air was dry and hot. The lights were flashing red frantically. 

Perfect setting for the movies. Not when you were living it, though. 

“O-Ouma-sama! Ouma!” Shuichi screamed, spitting out the bitter taste of the smoke that flowed like a dark river. “You n-need - you need to get out of here! Get to the bunker!” 

Shuichi pushed forwards despite the ache in his lungs and the ever growing heat. 

“Oum - P-Peko-san?!”

“S-Saihara-kun… Th-They got me… They took - they took Fuyuhiko… Y-You must - you must get to the b-bunker…” She coughed. “A-And - Kokichi is - he made it outside. He’s not - s-safe… Please p-promise me you’ll help hhh-him s-save… Fuyuhiko.”

She grabbed his ankle weakly. 

“P-Promise me… Kokichi - w-will work with you, he c-cares for you… Promise me you’ll save him…”

“I-I pr-promise…” Shuichi whispered. 

He could make out her small weak smile through the dark fog, and the blood that caked on the front of her smart grey suit. 

“Th-Thank you…” 

Her eyes fluttered shut, and her grip released. 

Peko Pekoyama was dead. 

And it was all Shuichi’s fault. 

Shuichi heaved out a broken cry and bent down. Peko’s face was covered in ash, the only thing possible to make out on her being the tear streaks. This was a woman who was close to Kuzyryuu, this was a woman who gave him fleeting smiles and small waves as he passed by and she watched with her indifferent eyes, this was a woman who  **_trusted him_ ** **.**

He couldn’t stand there anymore. He had to get out of this building and find Kokichi. What would he do when he found him? 

Shuichi would cross that bridge when he came to it. 

Since he was trained by Kaede, Shuichi knew there should’ve been an exit - 

There it was.

He pulled the latch and tore it open as he stumbled into the night air. The distraught detective engulfed the fresh air and nearly collapsed on the wall.

_ “So… You left.” _

Shuichi’s eyes flicked up. 

“O-Ouma-sama, you’re - “ 

“You’re a traitor. You’re a traitor!” Kokichi shrieked, competing to be heard against the fire. 

“You don’t even know what you’ve done!” Shuichi noticed tears in Kokichi’s eyes. 

“Gonta was sh-shot! He was shot because he ran in front of me because I almost fucking  _ died. _ Miu? She watched K-Kiibo, her  _ husband _ , die in front of her! She’s sobbing in the bunker, you know that!? K-Kaede is - Kaede is - … Kaede is injured…” 

**_“Rantaro is fucking dead. He was shot in the head and died in my arms. My own brother. You, you, Shuichi Saihara, took my only family from me!”_ **

Shuichi took a trembling step back. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were welling from the heat or if he was crying. Perhaps a mix from both. 

“Kirumi is d-d-ead… Her d-d-daughter w-was shot when she was trying to help her mom up…” Kokichi’s voice broke. 

“Ryoma was taken prisoner.” 

“Fuyu was shot and watched Peko Peko bleed out in front of him as he was dragged away.”

“Kaito is in the infirmary with fatal injuries. Maki is bleeding through her leg so bad Tsumiki is considering amputating it.” 

“G-Gundham was stabbed in the back while he was trying to get his hamsters to safety.” Kokichi dropped a bloodstained locket. 

“You did this.  _ YOU DID THIS!”  _ Kokichi raised his sharp sword. 

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I - “ 

“You killed my  _ family _ . You betrayed Kaede, you made Kirumi’s daughter watch her mom  _ die _ , you made a fake fucking promise to Peko - I should - I should kill you right now! I sh-should stab you right here and now and run away to get Fuyu back and let ourselves grieve.” 

“P-Pl-Please, I didn’t - “

“...you’re weak. The weakest person I know. I  _ trusted you _ .” Kokichi rasped. 

“I-I’m s-s-sorry!!” Shuichi sobbed out. 

“Y-You killed my family, and you’re  _ sorry.”  _ Kokichi sneered. 

“I-I-I-I - “ 

“You’re weak, Shuichi. But I’m weak too.” 

**_Kokichi’s sword clattered to the ground._ **

“Enjoy whatever fancy fucking promotion you get from this. I hope my family was worth it. I hope my  _ trust _ was worth it.” 

Kokichi limped turned and limped down the alley. He’d been shot in his calf. There was an ugly bubblegum pink coated bandage wrapped around his leg. 

A gunshot rang out. 

**_Kokichi let out a surprised scream as the bullet implanted itself in his back. He crashed to the ground, not unsimilarly to his sword._ **

“KOKICHI!” Shuichi was frozen and on fire all at once and his heart was screaming and his breath wouldn’t come, and Kokichi was - 

Kokichi laid there on the ground. 

Shuichi rushed over desperately and wrapped fingers around Kokichi’s ghost-like face. “Please, Kokichi, please, please, please, you c-c-can’t d-do this, you can’t die on me here,  _ please, Kokichi please stay _ , please, please - “

“Don’t - don’t f-fucking - t-touch m-me…” Kokichi got out, squirming. “You - tr-traitor…!” 

“Please, Kokichi please, please, just don’t do this stay with me, okay? I’m going to get Tsumiki and you’ll be okay, okay?” Shuichi rambled, ignoring Kokichi’s complaint. 

“S-Screw off, Sai - “ 

“ _ Please, _ Kokichi, j-just hold on for me, okay, just hold on, please just stay - “ 

“Sh-shut up, you traitor! I don’t w-want to hear your v-voice...anymore…” What was once a strong, authoritative leader’s voice was now simply broken, and Shuichi couldn’t stand it. 

“P-Please…” Shuichi whispered. 

Slowly but surely, Kokichi’s eyes got duller, and Shuichi’s voice got hoarse from screaming for help and begging Kokichi to survive. 

“ _ Please, Kokichi, don’t leave me… _ ” Shuichi sobbed. 

Kokichi had given up on calling Shuichi a traitor, and now simply stared up at him with the harshest glare he could muster as the life left him.

“Don’t fall asleep, just don’t fall asleep, okay??! There’s a-an ambulance coming soon! They’ll help you!” 

Kokichi could faintly hear the whining of sirens in the background. 

“Why do you… bother…? I’m… gonna die… anyway… right? Why aren’t you… with your… colleagues…?” 

“I c-can’t leave you, Kokichi, please, I love you! Okay? I love you… I failed my mission… I wasn’t supposed to - to get attached, and - and I killed you a-a-a-nd R-Rantaro a-a-and Kirumi, a-and - “ 

“Shut… up… I don’t want to hear your anxious w-worrying on my deathbed… Just… at least let me have something nice…”

“You’re not dying here! Do you hear me!? I won’t let you - “

“Just… tell me about one of your detective cases…”

“But - “

“Please?” 

…

. . .

“I had a case o-one time… Where I followed a runaway. I had to find her and bring her back home… That girl… She had blonde hair and musical clips in her hair… It was… I think it was Kaede…” Shuichi whispered soothingly. 

“A-And once, I - I got a hamster back to his owner… He was orange, and fat, and I returned it to an eccentric man named G-G-Gundham… Gundham Tanaka…” 

“I-I met a m-m-man… with green hair. He s-said his little brother was missing… His little brother was sixteen… with purple hair and an eccentric personality… I never found him… Until I walked into your base…” 

_ “Sup! I’m Kokichi Ouma, welcome to the Oumaryuu gang!”  _

_ “A-Ah, uh, nice to meet you…”  _

_ “Come with me, mister anxiety, I’ll give you a tour.”  _

Kokichi’s glare got a little weaker. 

“I once… met a maid. She was looking… she was looking for her daughter. And I found her. The maid, she paid me extra, and ran off…” 

“I… remember that. She was… so scared… Riku ran off while we were on… a heist… “ Kokichi breathed. “You should’ve seen… the reunion… Both of them w-were crying and...h-hugging… it was cute.” The smallest ghost of a smile graced the ends of Kokichi’s lips. “You know, it’s… warm… and cold… at the same time. It’s w-weird…” 

“Come on, Kokichi, j-j-just save your strength and stop talking for me, okay? Deep breaths, deep breaths…”

“I feel… n-numb, Sh-Saihara…” Kokichi just barely tilted his head. “I’m gonna… die.”

“You’re not going to die!” Shuichi cried. 

“Don’t de-deny the… inevitable, Saihara. B-besides… If I live, I’ll j...just end up w-with the death penalty anyway… and even if I e-esc-escape, there won’t be… anyone l-left for me… Everyone is d-dead, Shuichi.” 

“N-No, nonononono, you have me, Kokichi! You have me, okay!? A-And I’ll bail y-you out o-or something, I’ll help you escape, I promise, you can’t - please don’t - please don’t do this!” Shuichi got out. 

“I don’t w-want… you.” Kokichi stared at Shuichi with the coldest scowl he could muster in his state. “You k-killed… Taro… You k-k-killed m-my only family. I hate you with every… every fiber in my being.” He spat.

Kokichi’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Kokichi, Kokichi, no, come on, open your eyes f-f-for me here, Kokichi!” Shuichi stuttered desperately, the sirens now shrieking in his ears. 

Kokichi said nothing, the only thing coming out of his mouth being heavy, pained breaths. 

“Kokichi, Kokichi, please, please, Kokichi!” Shuichi’s voice came out as a petrified howl. “Please! You can’t - you can’t die on me, Kokichi!” 

The sirens stopped. 

And then came footsteps. 

“Please, you need to help him!” Shuichi shouted at the paramedics. A woman with hair tied in a high ponytail frowned. 

“Sir, we’re going to have to ask you to move out of the way so we can perform CPR.” She said. Shuichi, of course, backed up four feet further than necessary. 

The woman with the ponytail and a man with dark hair and thick eyebrows got over to Kokichi quickly. 

A minute passed. 

**_“I-I’m sorry sir… I’m afraid that this man is dead.”_ **

The air left Shuichi’s lungs. He watched in utter shock as they wrapped Kokichi in a blue bag and carried him away.

**_Shuichi killed him. Shuichi killed Kokichi Ouma._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So like thanks to the peeps on Misguided Hub who gave me this idea lol


End file.
